


Lullaby Love

by esmereldagrace



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Retirement Steve Rogers, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmereldagrace/pseuds/esmereldagrace
Summary: When he didn’t have his Ma, or Bucky...he always had this, his art. But it took a long time to find a love for it again. So much had happened in between, wars and battles and learning to live in a world that felt like it might not have a place for him at all.But he was wrong, the miracle was that he belonged in the here and now. It was only when his heart and mind were settled that his love for the thing he thought he hadn’t ever missed had come back to him.





	Lullaby Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very self-indulgent and small contribution to Cap Septender! Been wanting to write again since that movie ending that never happened, and thought this was the perfect opportunity. 
> 
> This is another fic full of fluff and love, and sweet things. I promise the angst is absolutely minimal, and then it's straight back to only soft and tender things!! ♥
> 
> Title of the song comes from [Roo Panes' song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSqkF0XEMXY) of the same name. Any mistakes found will be completely of my own making, so apologies in advance. 
> 
> Thank you for reading if you do! ♥

Something wasn’t right.

Something just wasn’t clicking, and that frustration thrumming through Steve’s body was throwing him off kilter.

What did it matter if the colors weren’t quite working together, or that the lines aren’t flowing as smooth as they should? It’s not like he was painting for anyone but himself, right?

It’s not like he had a deadline either.

Being retired, well...semi-retired, meant he had all the time in the world. And if he knew anything about inspiration, or lack thereof, it was always a good idea to leave the piece that was frustrating him to the side, and start something new. Maybe going back to a drawing with a pencil, like he did before, would hopefully bring his spark back.

With a heavy sigh, Steve carefully ripped the page out and set it aside, grabbing another smaller, brown leather bound sketchbook from the pile of reference books and photos he had laid out on his table.

It was the first ever sketchbook he’d bought for himself when he’d gotten out of the ice.

Drawing on paper napkins and spare pieces of paper just wasn’t cutting it anymore. He wanted to feel like this new time hadn’t turned his world view and his whole goddamn life upside down.

It was the one thing he’d done that made him feel like that maybe he could belong to this world, to this era. The one thing he did that made him feel like himself, after waking up decades into the future.

When he didn’t have his Ma, or Bucky...he always had this, his art. But it took a long time to find a love for it again. So much had happened in between, wars and battles and learning to live in a world that felt like it might not have a place for him at all.

But he was wrong, the miracle was that he belonged in the here and now. It was only when his heart and mind were settled that his love for the thing he thought he hadn’t ever missed had come back to him.

Art had been an escape in more ways than one, and Steve knew better than anyone how his mental state had helped as well as hindered his ability to just draw like he wanted to.

But things were different now, so very different, and yet…

Steve didn’t bother opening the sketchbook. The warmth of the fall evening sun was streaming through the window where he sat at his desk, and so he just closed his eyes, and soaked it all in.

Breathing in and out, he hoped to find some clarity.

A loud squeak of a meow broke him out of his light meditation, the fluffy white bundle of fluff winding around his legs, clearly wanting to find her way onto his lap, but too small and a little lazy to do so yet.

“Hey girl, how’d you get all the way here?”

The studio Steve had made himself in their Brooklyn home wasn’t too far from their bedroom, but the last he knew, she’d been having an afternoon nap with Bucky in their bed. Steve was quick to pick her up and set her on his lap, stroking a hand over her head and rubbing both her ears between his fingers, getting rewarded with a loud purr.

“Were you missing cuddles and some attention, was that it? Sounds like someone else I know.”

Alpine, their four month old kitten, burrowed closer to Steve, snuggling up in his chunky knit cream sweater and indulged in all the attention he was showering on her. She really was just like Bucky, content to lie down and get smothered with love and attention, and they both deserved every single bit of it.

Bucky and Sam had rescued Alpine from a mission in rural Kansas about two months ago. It was lucky he’d managed to hear her tiny squeaks from under some rubble as they were looking for survivors they may have missed. But he’d found her making a lot of noise for a tiny little thing, and she’d clung onto him with her tiny claws, her big gray eyes and sweet face, and Bucky was completely smitten from then on. She had clearly been the smallest of the litter, but her squeals were mighty.

And so she had come home with him.

Steve wasn’t far behind in his adoration of her. There was no chance he wouldn’t have fallen in love with her as Bucky had, so she inevitably became a permanent fixture in their home, and their home was all the better for it.

But Alpine was getting stronger by the day, and ate like a horse, so it was no surprise that she was in a playful mood after her nap.

“Okay, I see where this is going,” Steve said with a laugh. Alpine was happily swatting at Steve’s wiggling fingers, trying to latch onto them with her teeth too. Steve quickly scooped her up in one hand, holding her to his chest as he grabbed his sketchbook and some pencils.

Maybe a change of room would help him, a change of environment would put him back in the right frame of mind to draw.

Steve went looking for his phone, which he found on the coffee table in the front room, selecting a playlist that Nat had made him to set the mood. Something soft and soothing.

Setting Alpine carefully on the couch, he sat down with his back against the armrest, legs bent and sketchbook in his lap. Steve made sure Alpine was kept busy with some toys they’d bought for her before opening the sketchbook, flicking through to a blank page with pencil in hand.

Scratching at his beard, a moment from earlier today came to mind, a sleeping Bucky curled around a sleeping Alpine, his hair fanned out across the pillow looking serene and calm, and so goddamn beautiful.

And that was all he needed.

His pencil flew delicately across the page, the smile on his lips never abating as he recalled the memory from just hours ago.

Steve loved to draw Bucky. His full lips that were the source for his sunshine smile, a smile that he blessed everyone with when he was at his happiest or amused, his beautiful nose, his soft and wavy sometimes curly hair, and his sharp jawline softened with a beard was _everything_ the artist in him loved to draw.

At some point Alpine got bored of the toys, and managed to crawl onto Steve’s stomach, laying right across it and watched him draw with her big eyes. But Steve didn’t want to disturb her zen, let alone disturb his own flow, and so he carried on, giving her a scratch on her head when he felt like she needed it.

“How can you even see, Rogers? It’s getting dark in here.”

Steve was normally good at watching out for his surroundings, always alert. He guessed he’d been so into what he was doing, so calm and relaxed, that he hadn’t even realized how long he’d been drawing--and that there was someone else in the room that had him almost jump out of his skin.

“Jesus, Buck,” he breathed, hand on his heart.

Steve looked over the couch to see Bucky standing by the doorway with his arms crossed and a soft smile on his face, not saying anything else. Dressed in his usual loose yoga pants, and one of Steve’s own t-shirts along with cute pillow creases on his face, Bucky looked as beautiful as ever and Steve felt like the luckiest man in the world.

He’d give him anything he’d ask for in that moment, Steve would give him anything he wanted in _every_ moment of his waking life if he had to be honest.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious Steve frowned, shoulders coming up to his ears. “What’re you lookin’ at?”

Bucky took a moment to reply, his smile fonder than ever.

“Just you, reminded me of before,” he drawled. “Your skinny legs and knees up to your chest, your hands scribbling away for hours on end, not even noticing me. I could just never stop looking at you and believe that you really loved me too.”

Steve couldn’t help the skip of his heartbeat, because what Bucky didn’t know was that Steve always noticed him in ways he couldn’t put into words. Steve had always felt him, his presence filled a room and his heart with joy and love.

There wasn’t a moment in his life that Steve hadn’t noticed Bucky; he’d been in love with him since he could remember, and decades later, that hadn’t changed.

But Steve didn’t know what to say, because he was definitely blushing and he didn’t even understand why. So he did what he did best when he couldn’t quite express himself how he wanted to. Years spent trying not to look vulnerable but strong in his small body, until the serum had changed all of that, meant that sometimes the softness and niceties that came his way overwhelmed him.

And so, he deflected.

“How’d you sleep?”

Bucky snorted a knowing laugh, but didn’t call Steve out on his obvious change in subject. He stretched his arms above his head with a groan, and then tied his bed hair into a bun to the top of his head.

“Baby, I slept so good. Thanks for the suggestion.”

“That’s good,” Steve said sincerely.

Though nightmares were a rare occurrence for them both these days, last night hadn’t been a good one for Bucky, and Steve knew that an afternoon nap could only help. So he’d lay down with him in their darkened bedroom after lunch, Alpine between him, a hand stroking through his hair, their legs tangled, and they talked and talked until he fell asleep. Some days it was as easy as that, other days not so much.

Whether they be good or bad days, Steve had promised himself he’d be by Bucky’s side everyday, and so he was going to fulfill that promise in every way he could. He had a lot to make up for.

“Did you eat anything?” Bucky asked, switching on the lamp behind Steve, bathing the room with light, a hand reaching out to card through Steve’s longer hair.

Steve shook his head, leaning into Bucky’s touch with a soft sigh, closing his sketchbook and shoving the pencil in between its pages. “Not yet, I was just--”

Bucky waved his answer away. “Drawing, yeah Rogers, this ain’t nothing new. Want me to get you anything?”

“Naa, I’m okay--want me to get you something?”

“Stop being so good to me,” Bucky laughed, gesturing towards Alpine who was half asleep. “I don’t wanna move her, so sit up, I wanna sit with you before I gotta go.”

Steve didn’t argue, and carefully sat forward so Bucky could sit himself behind him. With a little manoeuvring, Steve sat between Bucky’s legs, leaning against his chest as Bucky held him. Just like when they were teenagers. Sure Steve was much larger and taller now, but they always fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, as easy as breathing.

Thank god they had a larger couch.

They sat for a while in silence, listening to the music as Bucky pressed soft kisses to whatever part of Steve’s skin his lips could reach.

“Did you really sleep good?” Steve asked, letting Bucky cuddle him closer, tucking their heads close together.

“Sweetheart, I really did,” Bucky told him, pressing one last lingering kiss to the side of his head, fingers of one hand rubbing lightly at his earlobe. “I needed it, ‘specially since I gotta be out tonight till late.”

“Oh of course,” Steve had almost forgotten. “You have any idea what you’re gonna wear? I know Sam said he would help if you didn’t have anything for an event like this.”

“I don’t need Wilson’s help, and I have something in mind anyway. It’s definitely not the usual but--”

Bucky’s heavy sigh had Steve worried. He twisted round, careful of the sleepy kitten on his stomach.

“But, what?”

The frown on Bucky’s face made Steve’s heart ache.

“I wish you were coming with me tonight. I don’t see why you can’t, pal. It’s not like you’re Captain America anymore. You can be my date tonight, and that’s it. I don’t wanna go on my own.”

Steve gave him a look, and took one of Bucky’s hands in his, giving it a squeeze. “Buck, you’re not going alone. Sam’s with you, Nat will be there too, so will Thor. It’ll be a fun night out, you won’t miss me.”

The worried frown on Bucky’s face turned into an angry one instead, as he slipped his hand out of Steve’s. “The hell, Steve? ‘Course I’d miss you. The last thing I wanna do is go to this fundraiser thing without you. I know you retired, and I know you’re not Cap anymore, but that don’t mean you can’t come tonight.”

Steve understood his frustration, and tried not to feel the sting of rejection. They’d had this conversation a bunch of time over the past couple weeks, up until the last couple days where they’d not mentioned it all, since Bucky had been on a mission along with Sam. Nevertheless, that didn’t help the feeling of gnawing guilt in his gut.

Here was the thing.

Steven Grant Rogers was no longer Cap, no longer holding the mantle or the shield, for it had gone to a good and decent man, more than deserving of the title and the responsibility.

Sam Wilson was Captain America now, it was the only thing that made sense. And although he’d given it all up, Steve promised he’d be there for Sam, in whatever capacity he needed him. He wasn’t going anywhere.

However, no one needed to know he hadn’t fully retired.

Steve couldn’t exactly see a situation go south and _not_ get involved. It was on a need to know basis, and he stayed anonymous where he needed to, providing his expertise as a masterful strategist during missions where his experience was more than necessary.

Using his clout as Steve Rogers, the civilian, worked for him in ways he never thought possible, and he realised he could make a tangible difference in this world, beyond wars and intergalactic battles.

There was still so much to fight for, so there was no way in hell he was ever going to stop.

But of course, Steve _not_ attending this event and Bucky’s frustration behind it had to rear its head again today.

Steve sat up, knowing that he really didn’t want to escalate the situation. “Bucky, I don’t want to argue with you about this right now.”

“Steve--”

“I’m gonna go and get some water or something, here,” Steve carefully handed over a now awake Alpine to Bucky, and leant forward to quickly kiss Bucky’s bearded cheek, setting his sketchbook down on the coffee table. “I’ll be back.”

It was probably a coward’s way out, but he truly didn’t want to fight, even though it had been his first instinct, a long time ago.

“Stevie, please--”

And even if Bucky’s tone had softened exponentially, Steve knew he wouldn’t follow him, which he was more than thankful for.

Steve marched into the kitchen with determination, opening the fridge door and freezing on the spot. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he got his thoughts together.

He got it, Steve completely understood where Bucky was coming from, and it wasn’t like he didn’t want to be by Bucky’s side tonight. But this was a matter of principle, and Steve wasn’t going to let people take advantage of his image to further their own agenda. He was done with that bullshit.

Not wanting to waste anymore electricity, Steve took two bottles of water out, setting them on the counter, closing the fridge. Now that Steve thought about it, he did feel a little hungry and so rustled up some quick sandwiches with garlic aioli, a bunch of lettuce, and some sliced cucumber and tomatoes. Steve was sure by the time he would get back to Bucky, he would’ve calmed down, and would hopefully be hungry too.

And he wasn’t wrong. 

By the time he made it back to Bucky, Alpine was happily laying over Bucky’s shoulder with her face tucked into his neck, as Bucky was skimming through the sketchbook Steve had been drawing in, fingers of one hand scratching over her head. Steve was pretty certain that not all cats were this affectionate, but maybe they’d just gotten lucky with Alpine. Sure there were times she would run away from the both of them for some quiet time of her own, but who didn’t?

It was exactly what Steve had done for the past ten minutes. 

Bucky looked up from the sketchbook with a hesitant smile Steve’s way.

“Sorry if I wasn’t meant to look at this,” he said, closing the sketchbook. “I love the one with this little baby and me.”

Steve shook his head, smiling anyway, as he padded towards him, setting the plates and water bottles down on the coffee table, as well as putting Alpine’s bowl of food and water by the big window where she liked to eat while people-watching. “You never have to apologise for that, you can look at anything you want, whenever you want. It’s mostly drawings of Ma, and of your ugly face anyway. Alpine makes you look good,” he quipped.

“Fuck you, I’m the handsomest fella around, and you know it. Want me to name all the gals that wanted me to ask them out?”

Perching himself on the couch, Steve couldn’t help but laugh, watching as Alpine jumped right off of Bucky’s shoulder and shot off towards the food. “You can if you like, but I know you only had eyes for me.”

“You’re not wrong, you’re not wrong at all,” Bucky said with a laugh of his own, his hand coming to smooth over Steve’s cheek, thumb grazing over the grain of his beard, his face turning serious, mouth turning downwards in sadness.

“Stevie, I’m sorry.”

Steve put a hand over Bucky’s on his cheek, twisting his head to give his palm a kiss. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay--you didn’t deserve that, honey. I shouldn’t take it out on you.”

“There’s nothing to apologise for, I know why you’re upset.”

“Doesn’t mean that I can’t be reasonable and listen to you. I’m sorry.”

Steve took both of Bucky’s hands in his and gave them a squeeze. “Buck, it’s okay--I mean it. I know you’re frustrated, and so am I, and I wish I could come with you.”

“Then come with me,” Bucky said jokingly, but Steve could see his plea was a genuine one.

But Steve couldn’t help himself and took Bucky’s face in his hands, giving him a soft kiss to his lips before pulling back. “My love, I would like nothing more than to be there with you tonight, but you know why I can’t be there, right?”

Bucky’s eyes sparkled with unspoken laughter, slapping his hands away. “You fuckin’ sap. _My love_? Are you serious right now?”

Steve laughed. “I’m just tryin’ to sweeten you up, Buck. Gotta get you back on my good side.”

“You’ve always been on my good side, even if you’ve been a pain in my ass for as long as I can remember.”

“Same here.”

Bucky laughed lightly, pushing some strands of his hair behind his ear, blowing out a sigh. “Baby, I know why you don’t wanna come tonight. Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be there.”

“I know,” Steve sat back more comfortably on the couch and could feel his anger rising, but it had absolutely nothing to do with Bucky. “But until people fully and completely accept Sam as Captain America, I don’t want anyone using my name, my presence, or my image to ignore that Sam has taken over the mantle. You know what the press have been like, even if the majority of the public have no problem with it. Sam’s a role model for so many kids out there, and he deserves to be known and loved as Cap.”

Bucky looked equally angry with a grimace taking over his face, curling up next to Steve. “Racism is definitely alive and well.”

Steve agreed, smoothing his knuckles over Bucky’s cheek affectionately. “You’re not wrong. But it’s a fight we have to keep helping with in whatever way we can. We did what we could back then, we can do even more now. What is fact, is that Sam is Captain America and always will be. I’m making this stand with his blessing, and I wouldn’t have done this without asking him. But I’m just done with it, Bucky, and the rest of the world need to realise it too. I don’t want to be used anymore. They need to see I’m not a part of any of this, that I’m fully retired.”

“Not really retired, but sure,” Bucky threw in with a smirk.

Steve huffed a laugh of coyness, lips twisting into a wry smile, scrubbing a hand through his hair, fingers then pulling at his beard hair realising he was way past a grooming session. “Yeah, I know--you’re gonna say I can’t run away from a fight or somethin’ like that.”

“That’s why I love you, punk. But it’s also why I’m relieved you’re semi-retired.”

“Love you too,” Steve said without hesitation, ignoring the last part of Bucky’s statement. Bucky could be very overprotective when he wanted to be, that hadn’t changed in seventy plus years.

“And that’s also why I can’t be there, Buck. People have gotta see you as Bucky Barnes too, not as the Winter Soldier or just Steve Roger’s best friend, not even just as my husband. You’re so much more than that.”

It had been hard for Bucky to come back into this world as a civilian and see the vitriol in the press and the horrible things people would say. The Winter Soldier wasn’t him, only in body was it ever the machine that a nefarious group used without his consent. And even though Steve had told Bucky he could retire with him, that they could go far away, get married and live a life of somewhat anonymity, Bucky couldn’t agree to it, not just yet.

There was much he wanted to make up for, for his own peace of mind, as well as trying to balance the wrongs he was inadvertently a part of, into a string of only good deeds. So he was by Sam’s side, with Nat and the new, younger super-powered recruits too, helping out in missions, as back-up, however they needed him.

But the one thing Bucky did agree to was to get married, as soon as possible, because they’d waited long enough. And there was no way in hell that Steve wouldn’t have ever said no to that.

So they got married.

It was an intimate ceremony with their found family and friends, and it was the most perfect crisp spring day full of sun, laughter, and love.

They’d announced it to the world via Steve’s Instagram page, foreheads touching and their eyes closed, serene smiles on their faces with the simplest of captions, ‘Husbands’.

“I think I’m always going to be the Winter Soldier in everyone else’s eyes, I'm not gonna be able to get past that,” Bucky said, reaching over to the coffee table to grab the sandwich off of the plate, taking a bite, clearly trying to change the subject.

“Sweetheart,” Steve smoothed a hand up and down Bucky’s thigh, “you’re Bucky Barnes and you always will be. Sure some people won’t be able to get past it, but they don’t matter to us. The people who matter are the ones we care about, but there’s no harm in giving it a go, right? To try and let people see the real you? You’re a hero, Buck.”

Bucky took another bite and nodded lightly, swallowing quickly before he spoke. “God, you’re so earnest and hopeful. Why’d you always wanna be so nice all the time?”

Steve made a face, taking his own sandwich and taking a bite. Christ, he was so hungry. “I don’t know if I’m nice all the time, I don’t take any shit, that’s for sure. I’m always itching to start a fight most days with everything going on at the moment, and I am mostly a little shit, according to you anyway.”

“Yeah, yeah--you little shit,” Bucky said, making Steve snort out a laugh, “we’ll see how tonight goes then. I’m gonna stick by Wilson’s side, and threaten anyone who says anything that pisses him _and me_ off with my _knife_. That sound okay?”

Steve burst out laughing, because it wasn’t exactly out of the realm of possibility, and honestly he’d do the same. “Sure Buck, do whatever you want. But I’m pretty sure Sam can take care of himself, though I have no doubt he’d do the same for you. Even if neither of you will admit that you like each other.”

“I’m being serious, Steve!”

“So am I, you think I wouldn’t fight for either of you? I know how to hide my weapons discreetly if I need to. And, I might not have the shield anymore but I have my fists.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows, amusement absolutely clear on his face. “_I might not have the shield anymore but I have my fists_? Stevie, that is one hundred percent your new slogan, holy shit. I’m getting this printed and framed to go above our bed. And I’m sending Sam and Nat one too, they’re gonna love it.”

Steve rolled his eyes, the delight at seeing Bucky laugh without inhibition making his heart sing. Clearly their disagreement was finally over if Bucky was back to making fun of him again. “Yeah, yeah--you go do that. Don’t come asking me for help ever again.”

“Sweetcheeks, you love me--I don’t need any help, but I know there ain’t nothing you won’t do for me.”

“Just try me pal,” Steve challenged him, eyebrow raised, lips twitching anyway.

“Fuck you,” Bucky said without any heat, and took the last piece of the sandwich left on Steve’s plate.

“Hey! That was mine.”

Bucky held the sandwich to his mouth before dropping it, and moved closer to Steve with a roll of his eyes. “Ugh fine, you asshole. Don’t tell me I don’t love you.”

With a put upon sigh, Bucky held out the sandwich in his hand and fed it carefully to Steve. And if that didn’t make Steve’s heart feel like it was about to burst, he would be lying. There’s a chance he would cry too, because never in his wildest dreams did he think he would ever get to have this again, let alone have these sweet moments.

But he did, and Bucky was here, alive and breathing and feeding him with this hands and Steve felt like he could finally breathe again. Some days he couldn’t quite believe it.

This was the side of Bucky that maybe was just for Steve, and he was okay with that. He didn’t want to share this with anyone else, because they more than deserved these pockets of happiness and love just for them. They deserved to finally love each other freely and without fear. Bucky’s depth of compassion and love was built into Steve, an inherent, irrevocable part of him, like the blood running through his veins.

Till the end of the line, that was their promise. And Steve wasn’t going to let that promise break, whatever came their way.

“What’re you thinking about?” Bucky asked, pulling Steve out of his thoughts as he brushed the crumbs from his beard, done with feeding him, and dropped a quick kiss to his nose.

“Nothing really.”

“That sounds about right,” Bucky murmured under his breath, earning a swat to his chest from Steve.

“I hate you, Barnes.”

In retaliation Bucky flung himself onto him and peppered Steve’s face with kisses, making him giggle like he hadn’t giggled in a long time.

“I hate you too, Rogers,” Bucky said, punctuating it with a kiss right on his mouth.

Steve didn’t let him pull away too far, dragging him nearer for another kiss, deeper and more intense, his fingers sliding through Bucky’s hair to keep him close. He just didn’t want to ever stop, he wasn’t done with him, he never would be. Steve slipped down, laying down on the couch with Bucky on top, starting a slow grind that had each of them groaning in unison as their kiss became harder, more passionate.

Steve’s body was tingling with arousal, the air around them growing hotter as they kissed, heat pooling low for them both he was sure, but this wasn’t the time and he didn’t regret anything more than he did right at that moment.

“Mmm, okay--we gotta stop, you gotta get ready,” Steve groaned, pulling away, licking at his lips.

Bucky’s eyes were glazed over with lust and all Steve wanted to do was take him back to bed, but it was most definitely the wrong time, though he wanted nothing more than to peel Bucky out of his clothes. Steve was sure he was looking equally turned-on and debauched.

“Ugh, Steve--you’re so fucking mean, I swear to god,” Bucky breathed, his mouth finding Steve’s neck.

“Buck, Bucky--we gotta, oh god,” Steve lightly kicked at Bucky’s leg, as a bite to his neck had him shriek with laughter. “Bucky!”

“What?” Bucky sat back on Steve’s thighs, his lips red and hair a fucking mess, chest heaving, and trying to look completely innnocent. God, he looked heavenly.

“You know exactly what you’re doing.”

“Just loving on my husband, ain’t nothing wrong with that. I just wanna rip that grandpa sweater right off of ya.”

“Uh huh,” Steve said, knowing he was blushing all over again, and by the way Bucky was looking at him, Steve was sure he noticed too. Hearing Bucky call him his husband gave him a thrill, _every single time_, making his heart trip over itself.

Bucky’s hands slipped under his sweater, fingers lightly scratching at Steve’s stomach, making him squirm. “You’re cute, but don’t think I didn’t notice you having an existential crisis about your art earlier. Is everything okay?”

Of course Bucky would notice, it’s not as if he missed much. He never did, and that was one of his worst but best qualities. It made Steve feel cared for, like he was important and meant something. Something beyond being a symbol, and he was glad for it.

“It’s fine,” Steve replied with a sigh, his own hand finding Bucky’s hips. “Painting wasn’t working, so I went back to my faithful pencil, having you as inspiration always helps. But I’ll be okay, maybe I need to step away and concentrate on something else, get my mind off it. I have some outreach work that I need to work on, so that’s gonna be my next focus.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Bucky cocked an eyebrow. “I know what you can do to help.”

“What’s that?”

“You can paint my nails, I mean--” Bucky waved his metal hand in front of Steve’s face. “You only have to paint one hand, and that’s it. See? I’m making your work fifty percent easier already.”

Steve covered his face with both his hands, groaning at the poor joke. How the hell did he think that was adorable and bad all at the same time? But a laugh slipped out anyway, his hands reaching out to pull on Bucky’s t-shirt. “Oh, so now we’re back to me helping you? I thought you didn’t need me.”

Bucky winked lasciviously with a big grin. “I always need you, baby.”

Apparently it was as easy as that to make Steve do whatever he wanted. Who would’ve known it? Steve slapped at Bucky’s ass, and made to stand up. “Shuddup, and stop flirting with me. I’ll come and help. You have an outfit picked out?”

“Sure,” Bucky nodded, jumping up and immediately wrapping his arms around Steve as he got to his feet too, cuddling the life out of him. “Remember that black sheer shirt with those pretty red roses embroidered on it?”

Steve mirrored Bucky’s arms, wrapping them low around his waist. “Yeah, I remember that. Nat got it for you, right?”

“Right. That and my leather jacket, and those tight high-waisted dress pants. It’s definitely not the dress code, but I don’t give a fuck.”

Steve’s eyes widened with the image, because those pants really did accentuate many of Bucky’s best assets. He coughed a little, his arousal at the mental picture wasn’t needed right now. “Huh, that’s umm--hot.”

Bucky swayed them both on the spot, his grin widening into the biggest smile, eye crinkles in full force. “Yeah?”

Steve could see the game was Bucky was playing, and he didn’t give a fuck either. “Can’t wait to peel you out of it when you’re back home,” he whispered into his ear, kissing the shell of it.

Bucky’s mouth fell open in anticipation. “Oh, sweetheart--don’t start what you can’t finish.”

Steve couldn’t help but slap at Bucky’s ass again, and then pushed him away lightly with a laugh, not before kissing him quickly. “Want me to braid your hair or are you gonna leave it curly?”

“Both, and yes please, I want that side braid Thor taught you. But first, a shower--oh,” Bucky was stopped by Alpine clinging onto his leg, trying to climb up, but Bucky did what she wanted and picked her up, cuddling her to his chest and letting her lick at his nose.

“Oh baby girl, my sweet baby, I’m gonna miss you tonight,” he cooed. “Promise you’ll wait up for me? Daddy will be home early for you, I swear.”

Steve knew not to get involved with Bucky loving on his baby, because every single word Bucky had just told Alpine was completely true. Steve couldn’t and wouldn’t ever resent that.

Alpine’s loud meow as a response was enough to make Bucky smile, and that sunshine smile of his was enough to power Steve’s good mood for days. Steve was suddenly itching to draw again, but he’d leave it for when he had the house to himself.

With a sweet kiss to Bucky’s cheek, and a scratch to the top of Alpine’s head, Steve caught Bucky’s gaze with his own. “I’m gonna go and press your pants, you go and shower. Sam will be here to pick you up in about,” he glanced at his watch and blew out a breath, “in about an hour, shoot. Is that enough time?”

“More than, Rogers,” Bucky reassured him, massaging Steve’s shoulder with a free hand. “If not, then Wilson can wait for me. Doesn’t he know it’s fashionable to be late?”

Steve shook his head with mirth. “You’re going to make Captain America wait for you?”

“Why not?”

Steve didn’t answer him and just laughed instead, knowing that even though Bucky and Sam liked to tease each other, pretended to hate each other, there was a lot of respect there between them too. It was nice of them to act like they tolerated each other, but both Nat and Steve knew how deep their feelings ran, and that’s all that mattered.

Just as Steve made a move to head towards their bedroom, but was stopped in his tracks, a hand on his arm. Looking back, he saw Bucky with a thousand and one emotions flickering across his face. And before Steve could ask what was going on, Bucky spoke up.

“Thank you, Steve,” he said, voice soft as ever.

Steve frowned in confusion. “For what?”

Bucky sighed, his hand finding Steve’s chest, just over his heart. “Just..just for being you. For everything, for earlier, and for now. I’m just--so lucky.”

Steve smile came unbidden, taking a hold of his hand and kissing the gold band on his finger. There weren’t enough words in the universe to quantify how lucky he felt to have Bucky back. More than anything he was proud of far he’d come, learning to be the person he wanted to be, whilst wanting to love Steve too. That small confession was enough to make Steve feel as light as cotton candy, full of warmth from the inside out.

“So am I, Buck. Now go--go and shower otherwise you’re gonna be late for your date with Captain America.”

Making a face, Bucky stuck his tongue out childishly his way. “Ugh, I hate you.”

Steve could only grin, pulling him in for a hard kiss, reluctant to let him go until Alpine nosed her way in making both Steve and Bucky laugh into the kiss. He lightly pushing Bucky towards their bedroom, taking Alpine from his arms and held her close, dropping a light kiss to her head.

“I love you too. Now go.”

“Hey, one more thing,” Bucky called out, walking backwards with ease. “I promise I’m gonna come home to you too. Not just for that baby, but for my number one baby doll too,” throwing finger guns Steve's way, as well as a wink.

A laugh of disbelief left Steve’s lips, and he vowed to figure out who taught him this ridiculously adorable shit.

There wasn’t much that Steve wouldn’t find adorable, or even admirable about Bucky.

Steve loved and adored Bucky's fierce love for Alpine, his tendency to latch onto him every morning so he wouldn’t leave their warm bed, Bucky's grumpy face when he’d not had coffee because even supersoldiers needed that buzz, no matter how long it lasted. Or Bucky’s love of all of Steve’s sweaters and sweatshirts and t-shirts instead of his own clothes. Steve was pretty sure he’d lost at least five t-shirts to Bucky over the space of a month. His love for all genres of music, curiosity about new foods, his ardent interest in all and everything he could read and learn, from intersectional feminism to the new advances in mammal sciences.

But more than anything, it was his strength and courage to work through decades of pain and thinking himself as a lost man, in a time where he thought he didn’t belong. That he’d done just that, was admirable enough. 

Bucky had found his way home, as had Steve. Miraculously, they had found their way back to each other, in more ways than one.

They were together now, forevermore, after what felt like eons later.

But maybe, just maybe, this is exactly where they were meant to be all along.

And there was no chance Steve would want it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bhumzi), where you'll find me loving on these two guys and much more! 
> 
> If you made it to the end, thank you so much, and I hope you enjoyed this little thing of mine! Fingers crossed I get to write some more for them soon. 
> 
> Thanks again! ♥


End file.
